


FrostIron 7

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Implied Sexual Content, Loki's Hips Don't Lie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Loki's hips don't lie.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 14





	FrostIron 7

Tony could have sworn he turned off the radio when he went upstairs, but Shakira was playing pretty loudly in his living room. Tony walked around the corner to the living room and Loki was dancing so hard he was sweating.

Tony watched appreciatively as Loki's sweater rode up to his back and his boxers were leaving nothing to the imagination. Loki moved with the grace of a ballet dancer and the intensity of a breakdancer. It was mesmerizing. As the song ended Loki landed a spin in a graceful pose, chest heaving, sweat dripping, face a rosy red. Tony applauded enthusiastically, "That was sexy as hell!"

Loki opened his eyes slowly and pulled his sweater back into its place. He was blushing hard when he realized Tony had been watching him.

"How long have you been there?" Loki asked. Tony leaned against the door frame with a grin, "Since about Shakira's second verse."

Loki strode over to Tony with every bit of the grace and passion he has dancing and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Mm very much so," Tony purred. Loki gently tugged him toward the bedroom, "Then why don't we continue it in the bedroom? You do have that magnificent stereo in there I'm sure I can find something to get your blood pumping."

Tony had to adjust himself at the sheer thought. Loki was already halfway down the hall to the bedroom when Tony caught up. As he entered, Loki pushed him so he sat at the foot of the bed and went to find a good song. When he saw 'Porn Star Dancing' he grinned mischievously.

Loki slowly started swaying his hips as the song started. Then sauntered his way over to Tony and gracefully maneuvered himself between the man's legs. The mortal was staring with wide eyes at the god who was now sensually rubbing his pert ass against Tony's clothed cock. The god pushed him into a laying position and slowly kissed his way from Tony's hip to his mouth. Tony moaned as they shared a very enthusiastic kiss. The song started to come to an end and Tony whimpered when Loki crawled off of him with a wicked smirk. Tony sat up, "I think you need to finish what you started."

Loki finished what he started. In fact, he did it 3 times.


End file.
